Blue Ranger, Twin Danger
With the Masters under the power of Rinzin & the Crystal Eyes, they prepare to fight with their Spirit Ranger Forms. The Jungle Fury team morphs and begins battling the Spirit Rangers. The Rangers try their Secondary Weapons, but the Spirit Rangers have the same weapons. The team realizes that these Rangers are Spirit Rangers, using the Spirits of the Masters. The Rangers try their Jungle Master Mode, but it still isn't enough to take down the Spirit Rangers. When the Wolf Ranger looks into the visor of the Shark Spirit Ranger, he sees is father's eyes. RJ then starts to put the puzzle together. Seeing his son breaks the spell over Master Finn. The Shark Spirit Ranger disappears, and then Finn snaps the other Master out of the spell. This causes the other Spirit Rangers to disappear. Back at the loft, RJ explains how his new invention should disrupt the signal of the Masters, thus cancelling out the Spirit Rangers. But it's still not a way to get the Masters back. When Fran gives Theo a message, he calls his brother telling him he's too busy for a visit. Scorch explains that the battle drained the Master's Spirit Energy & they have to left them recover. But Dai Shi is not too pleased. After Theo & RJ have tested the signal blocker on different waves, they return to find Theo's identical twin brother Lewin has arrived. Dai Shi orders Scorch to energize the Spirit Rangers. Dynamir will be sent with them to attack. After Theo explains what he's been up to in life, Lewin think it's boring, while Theo believes his brother is wasting his life. Lewin goes up stairs to change after Theo accidently got ingredients on it. Lily tells Theo she heard them talking. Theo admits that he's actually jealous of his brother, & Lily tells him to take a break & come with her to get the groceries. When Lewin comes back down stairs in one of Theo's shirts, Lily thinks it is Theo and takes him into the city. When Dominic arrives to deliver a pizza in the warehouse district, he's ambushed by the Spirit Rangers & Dynamir. The monster then traps Dom in one of his mirrors. When a person calls to say the pizza hasn't been delivered, RJ & Casey go to check things out with RJ's signal blocker. As Lily tells who she thinks is Theo, not to be jealous of Lewin, Lewin then explains that he's not Theo. Lily apologizes but Lewin is glad she said something. Before the two can make it back to the Loft, they are cornered and captured by Dynamir. The monster thinks he now has the Rhino, Yellow & Blue Rangers. RJ & Casey show up at the warehouse district, only to be met by the Spirit Rangers & Dynamir. RJ's device is kicked out of his hands, and then the two Rangers are captured. Dynamir believes he has the entire Ranger team captured, but Theo shows up and gets RJ's invention. Realizing Dynamir has his brother, Theo begins to fight. After successfully using RJ's invention to block the Spirit Signals, Theo morphs and begins fighting Dynamir. By using his Jungle Master Mode, the Blue Ranger is able to free his brother & his friends. Theo de-morphs and checks on his brother. Lewin is fine and proud that his brother is a Power Ranger. With Dynamir still around, Casey, Lily & Dom morph and take to their Megazords to fight the monster. But Dynamir uses one of his boomerangs to knock the Red & Yellow Rangers out of the Jungle Master Megazord. The monster then turns his attacks on the Rhino Pride Megazord. But the Wolf & Blue Rangers join in the fight with the Wolf Pride with Bat Power. Together, they're able to destroy Dynamir. As Lewin prepares to leave, both brothers apologize for their errors. Meanwhile, Dai Shi is angered by the failure of the Spirit Rangers, the Phantom Beast Generals & their Warriors. After Dai Shi & the Generals leave, Master Finn is able to contract RJ and tells him he must take the risk.